Because I'm Buttercup
by Silverbellsb
Summary: My name is Buttercup, like the flower. I'm starting to dislike my name; I wish I could change it...


**Because I'm Buttercup**

My name is Buttercup. Buttercup, like the flower.

My name was chosen by the Professor. He named me Buttercup because 'it also began with a B'. My name didn't have a cool meaning, like Blossom, who was direct and open like the petals of a cherry blossom. My name didn't have anything to do with my personality, like Bubbles, who was as bright and cute as the sight of a rainbow-colored soap bubble against the blue sky.

A buttercup is just a flower. Not tough, not cool, not anything. Just a plant, and nothing more. I started to dislike my name; I felt it didn't spell _me._ I kept it a secret though, because nobody has the nerve to tell their family that they want to change their name. But every time I signed my name as 'Buttercup', I felt disloyal hiding my feelings from everyone else.

When I started seventh grade, a few of the kids teased me about my name. A buttercup is a _weed,_ they said. You don't look like a weed.

I had never been teased that way before. I tried using force to quiet the kids. All it did was get me grounded. I tried ignoring it, like I didn't care, but oh, yes I did. My cheeks would turn red, and my hands clenched into fists. I gritted my teeth and stared at the ground, until one of my friends would lead me away.

I tried to keep the name issue a secret from Blossom and Bubbles and especially from the Professor. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But somehow, Blossom heard about it and she just HAD to tell the Professor. Blossom is such a...urgg, she can be so annoying sometimes. Does she HAVE to know everything?

Shortly after, the professor called me into the den.

"You can change your name if you want," he said. "I didn't think twice when I named you Buttercup. I'm sorry you don't like it." What was that saying about hindsight? That you always think things through after you've done it? I could tell he was thinking that.

"I don't _hate _my name," I said, feeling embarrassed. "I just think it's not right for me."

"Oh. Do you have any ideas for names?"

I thought for a moment. "How about Biohazard?"

"Biohazard!" Blossom and Bubbles fell down laughing. How long had they been listening?

"Blade?"

"Put some thought into that, Buttercup," the Professor said. "A name has to last a long time."

* * *

For days, I went through names in my head, all starting with the letter B. Beatrice. Barbara. Babette. Betina. Batty. Bayleaf. Barakah. Bertha. It made my head spin. All of them were either too long, too short, or too un-me.

I went to the library and checked out books full of names. Bella and Bell, Beth and Basil, Bud and Blue. None of them were good enough for me.

"Don't they have any names that say 'toughest fighter'?" I asked, lying on the bed in our room.

"Picky, picky," Bubbles said. "I like Basil."

"No, Bell!" Blossom jumped in. "Shiny and upholding - you are definitely a Bell."

"Maybe, and maybe not," I said. "Basil is too boy-ish. Bell is kind of old fashioned."

Blossom shrugged. "Okay, then."

"How about Batty?" Bubbles suggested. "You_ are_ a little crazy."

I threw a pillow at her. "You're not helping, Bubblie."

Bubbles frowned. She hates being called Bubblie. The pillow missed entirely and smacked Blossom in the head.

"Hey!" she yelled, looking up from her book.

Bubbles bit her lip to keep from laughing. Blossom frowned at her, then said, "I have a list of names that I think are appropriate for your personality. Want to hear them?"

"Okay," I agreed.

"Beck?"

"Not really," I said thoughtfully. "It sounds good, but then the kids at school will call me Buck or Buick or something."

"Buick!" Blossom snorted. "All right, then. Blaze?"

"Blaze," I repeated. "That's cool. Do I look like a Blaze?" I asked Bubbles.

She scanned my face like I was a term paper that needed grading. "No," she said finally. "Blaze would go nicely with a red-haired person."

"How about Bright?" Blossom asked.

"Too cheery. Nobody will be scared of me."

"You'd scare everyone even if your name was Bunny," Bubbles chirped.

I tossed another pillow at her. This time, it hit its mark. "What's next, Blossom?"

"Bling?"

"Nah."

"Brianna?"

"No..."

"Bethany?"

"Not really."

"Blizzard?"

"I don't think so."

"Brooke?"

"Nope."

"How about Boring, Bossy, or Big-Mouth?" Bubbles asked from under the pillow.

Ugh, she was driving me nuts! "Bubbles, stop saying stuff," I said.

"It's a free country, ha-ha."

"One of these day, Bubbles, you're going to send me right off the edge."

"And send you spiraling into eternal insanity." Bubbles cracked up.

"Where did you get that?" I demanded.

"From me." Blossom looked pleased with herself.

"Are you two trying to kill me or help me?" I shouted. "Blos, I can't believe you turned against me. I need help here."

"I'm out of names," Blossom sighed. "You'll have to find one on your own. I've heard enough B-names to last me a lifetime." She picked up her book again.

"I know," Bubbles said. She tossed the pillow into my hands. "Berserk!"

"No way!"

"Suit yourself, then." Bubbles began setting up her dominoes.

I sighed and picked up the name book, which was lying on the floor. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

In a giant meadow filled with wildflowers, I read more names. I rolled the sound of each one on my tongue, trying it in different phrases. _Hi, Bayleaf. What's up, Barakah? Look, there go the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Blue!_

More and more names floated through my mind, like a soft-toed butterfly riding the breeze of inspiration.

Baylyn might be hard to remeber. Becky was too sprightly. Betty sounds like a stay-at-home kind of girl. Ben was definitely a boy name. Bean was good, but I figured it wouldn't last long. Bedazzle was way too girly. Blight sounded evil. I kept reading. Beccalyn, Belinda, Bellatrix, Belicia, Bridget, Bianca, Buttercup...

Buttercup.

It sounded almost foreign to me after so many other names. Buttercup...

_Hi, Buttercup._

_What grade did you get, BC?_

_Beetercup, I have no idea what you're talking about._

_Clean your room, Buttercup._

_BUTTERCUP! You'll be late for school!  
_

_Buttercup, you suck!_

_Powerpuff Buttercup..._

My memories were filled with one name: Buttercup. Buttercup, Buttercup Utonuim, Powerpuff Buttercup. It was the perfect name for me.

I burst in through the front door."My name is Buttercup," I announced to my sisters. "Buttercup, now and forever."

Blossom looked surprised for a moment, but it was replaced by an almost-smile. Bubbles gave a little jump. "Huh?"

"Her name's Buttercup," Blossom told her.

"I know _that._"

Bubbles and Blossom both looked at me for a million years.

"What?" I asked. They were making me nervous.

"Nothing," said Blossom. Bubbles just smiled. It wasn't a she's-finally-lost-it-and-I-can't-wait-to-tell-the-whole-world smile. It was more like a way to tell me "I'm glad you chose that name. It's totally perfect."

The Professor ambled in. "Hello, girls," he said cheerfully. "What's new?"

"My name is Buttercup," I told him. "Buttercup Utonium."

He looked at me the same way Blossom and Bubbles had. Finally he said, "So you're not changing your name?" He sounded relieved, almost a little chocked up.

"Nope," I said proudly.

He just grinned at me. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," was all he said before leaving the room.

Blossom spoke up. "I knew you weren't going to change your name." She sounded a little smug.

"We both did." Bubbles knocked over her dominoes, and I could see what she had written with them. B-U-T-T-E-R-C-U-P.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I asked, a little mystified.

Blossom shrugged. "We wanted to see how long you'd take to decide."

Bubbles burst out laughing. "It was fun messing with your mind."

"Hey!" I said, chasing them around the room. "You guys are total dipsticks."

I tackled them both, and we tumbled to the ground in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Now I know why I picked my own name. It just took me some time to see how special it was. It might be different, and it might be a flower name, but so what? It's me, and it makes me different as well. Because it's the one thing I'll always have. Because it's special. Because it's _me. _Because I'm Buttercup, and nothing can change that.

**THE END**

**

* * *

****Okay, this idea was pretty random, but if you liked it, PLEASE comment and check out my Blossom story. Next up is Bubbles!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
